


It's a Metaphor

by inkedlove



Series: The Shenanigans of the Williams-McGarrett clan [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Metaphor, The Fault in Our Stars (2014), Who let me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedlove/pseuds/inkedlove
Summary: Danny's a good father, okay? He cares for his daughter, wants the best for her, looks out for her - but one thing's for sure, he wants her nowhere near any goddamn metaphors.or the one where Danny and Steve take Grace to see The Fault in Our Stars





	It's a Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this.

Like any good parent, Danny did his research before letting his little girl go off and do something. Admittedly, watching the trailer for a recently-released movie was poor research at best, but it was the thought that counted. And anyway, Danny had heard of the movies that Rachel had let Grace watch, so he was safe in that respect. What was one romantic-comedy-tragedy?

That was how Danny, a bubbly Grace and a typically energy-filled Steve ended up sitting in a movie theatre with a bunch of pre-teen and teenage girls, arms filled with popcorn and candy (because Danny was a weakling who couldn’t say no to his two favourite people), awaiting the start of The Fault In Our Stars.. 

Grace couldn’t sit still, she was bouncing in her seat, her little hands clasped to her chest while the usual adverts ran before the film. Danny was doing his best to at least get her to sit still to avoid irritating the people sitting behind them, but to no avail. Steve simply watched on with a stupidly fond expression on his face. Pushover, Danny thought disgruntledly.

By the time the film had ended, Grace was falling asleep in Steve’s arms as they made their way to the parking lot. Both men had misty eyes that they didn’t bother to hide, long past the insecurity of hiding their emotions from each other and the world. After settling Grace in the back, Steve climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“So,” Steve began, and Danny could sense the oncoming insult, so he gathered his defences and made a note to keep quiet. “That was some movie, man. A lovely way to introduce your eleven-year-old to the tragedy that is terminal illness.” Steve shot a long look at Danny, who rolled his eyes in response.  
“Okay, first of all, how was I to know? You saw the trailer - it seemed pretty happy and nice. Secondly, it had to be done at some point, the movie made it easier! And don’t you go tooting your own horn too much, Super SEAL, you were complicit! You could’ve overruled it, and she would’ve listened to you!” His voice is a tight, quiet whisper.  
“Oh, come on, Danny! She worships you, of course she would’ve understood if you said no! On the other hand, she’s still adjusting to me being her father, I cop all the cheek that she has to give! You’re much more well-versed in the art of child-appropriate cinema tha-”

“Dads,” came the whine from the backseat. “I can still hear you.” Both men immediately softened.  
“You’re supposed to be asleep, Miss Grace,” Steve said, his voice gentle and calming all of a sudden.  
“I was,” Grace’s tired voice was filled with sass, cheek that she rarely showed to Danny. “But you guys are loud.” Being called loud tugged at Danny’s heart strings - when his first marriage was falling apart, he’d always apologised to Grace for being loud when he and Rachel got into shouting matches. This wasn’t the same by any stretch - this volume came from a place of love.  
“Sorry, Monkey,” Danny apologised, and the car was silent for the rest of the trip home.

The next morning, Danny woke to the sound of the ocean after a blissful night’s sleep. It was a Saturday, and from the light streaming in through the window, it was mid morning. He rolled over, stretching, to find a cold space beside him. Surprise, surprise, Steve had been up for a while. He couldn’t hear any clattering in the kitchen, so that meant Steve was probably outside. 

For the sake of modesty, Danny pulled on some loose shorts and a worn tee before making his way downstairs. He poured himself a mug of coffee from the still-warm pot, and spotted the back of Steve’s head sitting in his Adirondack chair.

Coffee in hand, Danny headed out to greet his husband. 

Steve sat calmly, but what he held in his hands made Danny’s heart race upon seeing it.  
“Steven, what in the actual fuck is that doing here?” In response, Steve lifted the object in question, bringing it close to his face.  
“Oh, this?” When Danny’s glare intensified, Steve went on. “It’s a metaphor, you see,” his grin was bright, and Danny wanted to kill him, now more than ever. “You put the thing that does the killing right in your hands, but you never give it the power to kill you.”  
“If you’re not careful, I’ll give it the power to kill you, you absolute troglodyte.”  
Spreading his hands wide, Steve grinned even wider.  
“A metaphor.”

“Please remind me why I married you.”  
“You love me.”  
“Yeah, well, we all have our weaknesses, don’t we?”


End file.
